


River Flows In You

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Based on a song, Fate & Destiny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legends, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: A river in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of two hearts. Two boys, Soonyoung and Jihoon, live on the different sides of the river and they find each other on a peaceful spring day. Will the river let them unite?





	River Flows In You

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by Yiruma's River Flows In You.  
> Also posted on twitter

There's a clearing full of flowers of different kind and colours. The bright light seeps in through the leaves of the high trees and the only cherry-blossom tree. In the middle of the clearing, there's a river. This river separates two different towns the inhabitants of which always fought each other so, one day, the kings of the two towns decided to destroy the bridge which connected the two sides of the river. 

It's a peaceful spring day, a beautiful man who lived on the right side of the river, while promenading in the woods, arrives at the clearing. His mouth agape at the sight. He had never seen a place like that. It looked like one of those places you read about in fairytales, the ones who his nanny read to him before sleeping. He walks towards the shore and sits down to put his feet into the water. The sun caresses his fair skin, the breeze whispering a melody in his ears and he feels like he found heaven. 

Suddenly, on the left side of the river, appears someone. He's a man and he's of a kind of beauty he had never seen in his town nor in the other realms. He came to the river running, so he didn't notice the presence of the other boy yet. The boy on the right side of the river takes advantage of that situation to study the newcomer: he has charming eyes which ends are a little bit upwards, short hair as black as the night sky, the smile of someone who still lives in the naivety of a painless life. Said man is now near the left shore when he notices the boy on the right shore. The latter gets up and he's walking away when the former stops him. "Wait, don't run away. My name's Soonyoung. May I have the pleasure to know yours?" "Jihoon." the boy on the right side quickly answers. Jihoon doesn't know why but decides to turn around, now facing Soonyoung. They both sit on the shore and as much as they would like to reach the other, they can't do that. The river is too wide and deep for them to swim until the other side. 

They start talking and Soonyoung asks Jihoon why he hadn't seen him in this place before, they talk about their lives, Soonyoung tells the story of this river, of the bridge that once connected the two sides, a story Jihoon didn't know about. No one never told him that, not even his lovely father (maybe because he knew his son would've run here once he heard the story). Without noticing the sun has already started setting, the sky now coloured serenity and rose quartz. They part with the promise of meeting again the following day and the promise to keep this encounter a secret. As the two peoples still hated each other, it would've been a tragedy if somebody found out that two young men of the two towns were friends. That night the both of them couldn't sleep at all. They kept thinking about each other, looking forward to the time they would meet again. 

The sun rises and they see each other again at that river under a rain of cherry blossoms. They meet the day after and the day after that. Days, months, seasons pass by and they inevitably fell in love. Their love became like the river: too wide and too deep. They fought the heat of the summer and the coldness of the winter trying to find a way to cross that river and stop loving each other from afar. 

A year has passed like that, with them meeting almost every day. Spring is here and the cherry-trees are blooming again. Soonyoung is already in the clearing waiting for Jihoon but the said boy is not here yet. Soonyoung, sad and defeated, is going away when Jihoon appears on his side of the river. He's afraid, shaken. "My father found out about us and he's coming here!". Soonyoung is now shocked too. "He can't do anything to you if I can get there, Jihoonie." "Don't! He will kill you if you get to cross the river!" Jihoon shouts. As Jihoon was shouting, a man appears behind and grabs him by the shoulders taking him away. Jihoon tries to escape, to resist his father but everything he tries is in vain. Like that, Soonyoung falls on his knees as he watches his lover disappearing into the woods screaming and crying. Soonyoung's smile is now gone, tears endlessly falling on his cheeks. Now he knows what pain is and maybe in its cruellest form: he lost his one true love. He hadn't even confessed, wanting to do it once they were finally close while looking at him in the eyes.

 

 

 

Nobody knows what happened after that day. The only certain thing was that Soonyoung kept going at the river waiting for Jihoon.  
Somebody says that no matter how long Soonyoung waited for Jihoon, he never came back to the river. Soonyoung, however, never lost his hope so he kept going to the river and, at some point, he even decided to don't go back at home at all thinking that Jihoon would've come at night. However, he doesn't know Jihoon died of suffering some time after that day because he couldn't see his lover anymore. Soonyoung dies the following spring, his body carried away by the river under a rain of cherry blossoms.  
Somebody else says Jihoon came back to the river the following spring. They both decided that if they cannot be together in this life than it would've been better to end it. They both dived into the river under a rain of cherry blossoms and drowned together, finally being able to be in each other arms. 

No one really knows how it ended. However, legend says that their love really was beyond time and space. They say if you happen to be at that clearing when the wind is blowing on a spring day, you can hear them laughing. But what gets you enamoured with that place is that when the cherry blossoms are falling, you can feel a little breeze carrying three words with it. "I love you". Words still whispered, but finally said. Finally, their love being free to be wide and deep as the river.


End file.
